Kyoya's Love
by cielaphantomhivelovessebby
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi have a secret relationship! First chapter, i am planning on adding more if you want. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya's Love

I DO NOT OWN Ouran Highschool Host Club! Heh, Heh, I wish...

Hmmm... that must be the new honor student that just transfered here. Even though he's a boy he looks kind of girly face. His name is Haruhi?

"Hey, have you seen the new commoner student?" questioned Tamaki.

"I believe he is over there," I said while pointing at the girly boy.

Haruhi walked over, the closer the boy got the girlier he looked, was I seeing things? Does nobody else see this?

"Hello!" Haruhi said. It looked as if he was blushing, but that couldn't be.

"Hello, we would like to invite you to work with us at the host club! Please will you accept our offer?" Tamaki asked hopefully.

"Um, sure," he said nervously.

Am I gay? Haruhi, he is so cute. Should I tell him? He really reminds me of a girl.

SOME TIME LATER IN MUSIC ROOM 3

"Hello," I greated the strangely femonin boy, "Would you like a uniform? I'm sure that you would feel more like a student if you had one. Come with me to the back i'll grab you one. We always keep an extra just in case.

"O - Okay..." He studered.

I smiled and led him to the back where the extra uniform was.

"Here you go," I handed him the uniform and smiled.

"Thanks," he said blushing.

"Anytime! Oh, ya know what? There isnt a tie. I'll go get you one." I said.

I left to go get him a tie from the other room.

"Here you go," I said walking into the room.

I look up, there _**SHE**_ was, Getting dressed. We both blush. I turn away. My face was probably blood red from blushing so much. I ran out of the room.

"Hey, im sorry about that, I should have told you," she said shyly.

"It's okay, but why dont you want to dress like a girl?"

"It doesnt matter if you're a boy or girl, it only matter what is inside, right? So it doesnt matter if people know or not." she said confidently.

For some reason I blushed. My heart started to pound, I thought it was going to pop out of my chest! Who would have thought that I, the smartest person in the whole host club, would have these feelings? And more importantly, why was I having this happen to me? And why am I so happy when i'm around her?

"Sempai? You look lost, are you okay? Did I make things awkward for you?" Haruhi questioned worriedly.

"No, not at all," I said with a smile.

"Good," She said back.

"Haruhi? Can I ask you something?" I said shyly.

"Sure, anything," she said.

"Well, I was just wondering if - um - if -"

"Sempai, are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Nevermind what I was going to say before," I said.

"Okay, I guess...?"

I am such an idiot! What was going through my head?! Why would I ever love her? I can't afford to fall in love. I can't be in love. I don't want to be in love. But what if I am? What will I do? How am I supposed to know if I am in love or not? I could never ask father about this, nor my brothers, they would not have time to answer such idiotic questions. Who would I ask. Definately not Tomaki. Not any of the hosts. I would ask Takashi, but I don't think I could get him away from Honey for even a minute. And I don't think he'd ever fallen in love before. What am I saying?! I am _**NOT**_ in _**LOVE**_! I can't be! I'm sure Haruhi is just my friend and I only think of her as one. But why do I find her to be so sweet and attractive?

**One year of unexciting things later...**

"Hey, Kyoya!" Haruhi said, waking me up.

"Hello," I said still tired.

"How did you sleep?" she said with her beautiful smile.

"Fine," I said as I sat up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

(Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, in that unexciting year, Haruhi's father died, and had to move out. She began dating Kyoya, and then moved in with him. Every one still thinks that she is a boy and no one suspects a thing about kyoya and her dating.)

"We better get dressed, we'll be late," I said smiling.

"Okay," she smiled and we both left the bed to get our uniforms.

**THE END**

**Hey guys! Please tell me what you think! Tell me if it sucked or if it was awesome! Tell me if you want more too. Suggestions are welcomed. Also, please take into consideration that I can do other fan fictions, they don't all have to be about The host club! See ya!^_^**


	2. Chapter two: Painful Memories

**Painful Memories**

"Haruhi is sick today, so he is at home," I said.

"Oh no! You be sure not to catch what she's got sence he lives with you," said one of the many girls that visit the host club.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he lives with you," said Tamaki.

"I wonder what your father thinks of Haruhi living with you," said Takashi.

"I don't live with my father, I live on my own. I bought a house at the beginning of the year. I couldn't stand to be near that man," I said.

"WOW! Haruhi really lives with you?! And you guys live alone! Together! I wish he lived with me, so we could be alone together all the time!" said one of Haruhi's fangirls.

"Yes, he has lived with me ever sence his father died last year, he had no where to go so I am letting him stay with me until he has money to find a place of his own," I said, trying to keep calm as I thought about how stupid the girls and the rest of the club are for not knowing that Haruhi is a girl and not a boy.

I saw a bunch of girls fantisizing Haruhi and me having a relationship. They're eyes gazing off into space. I'll admit that those girls are pretty but, I would never date someone so obviously desperate. That's why I love Haruhi. Speaking of her, I wonder if she is doing okay, this morning she looked so shaken up. She said it was a bad dream, but she looked sick so I made her stay home today. I'm sure she is fine, but I can't hepl but wonder what kind of dream could ever make her look so pale, so frightend. I hope she is okay.

(This chapter is about Haruhi, so the next part of the chapter is Haruhi speaking.)

I wish Kyoya wasn't so worried about me. I feel fine, it was just a dream. I was so shaken up, I hope he isn't too worried about me. I am glad that I didn't go to school though, that dream made me toss and turn all night.

That dream made me think of dad, oh how I miss him. I miss him so much, I wish he was still here.

Not many people know how he died, but I am one of the people that actually know how he did. I was there, so was Kyoya, the rest of the host club too.

It was last year, right after Kyoya and I had started dating. I had asked Kyoya to come to the pagent with me. But sense we were at school Tamaki over heard me, so he asked us if we were gay. I had said no, that I was going to invite everyone, but Kyoya was the first one I had saw, so I decided to ask him first because he was there. Then Tamaki looked confused so I said that I was going to ask everyone but I just happened to see Kyoya before every one else.

Last year dad had a pagent to judge. It was before the pagent. The models were getting ready. It was when they were practicing how they would walk when it happened. Some one made the wrong step and fell, dad went to catch the man dressed as a girl, but "she" was too heavy for dad to catch. The "woman" fell on dad and shattered six of his ribs. (That's half of the amount he has.) He had to go to the hospital to have surgery.

During his surgery the doctors broke the rest of his ribs on accident. They had to put dad to sleep for longer. It turned out that dad was allergic to the medicine they gave him, and they gave him so much medicine that he wasn't able to breathe. With all of his ribs broken and so much medicine inside him, the doctors decided to let him die. There was nothing they could do.

After dad died I lived by myself but after a while, I didn't have enough money to eat.

I told Kyoya and the rest of the host club that I would not be attending Ouran Academy anymore, I was going to live with my aunt in Paris.

I couldn't live with Tamaki, the twins, Takashi, or Mitsukuni, they would have to find out, and though I didn't care about them knowing before, I care now, because I have grown friendships with all of them as a boy, they might change the way they act around me if they know. I don't want anything to change, I love things the way that they are.

Kyoya was the only option, but his father said no. That's why he bought a house of his own, so we could live together. Kyoya has money from his ability to save. We have managed our money, and we are looking for jobs to bring in a little more.

We have been living together for a little while now. I do really love him. He was so supportive after dad died. He was so sweet. I remember right after dad died I would wake up with nightmares, and Kyoya acted like I wasn't a bother to him. When I would wake up crying Kyoya was by my side to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay, and it has been. I don't think that I would be able to get past dad's death alone. I am truely grateful for everything Kyoya has done for me, and I hope that one day, I'll be able to repay him somehow. I want him to know that I love him and would help him get through anything like he does for me.

"Haruhi, i'm home," said Kyoya as he was walking in the door.

Had I really spent all day thinking about my past? What a waste of the day.

"Haruhi, are you feeling any better?" he asked as he entered the room.

I walked up to him, kissed him, then pulled him in for a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear " I love you so much, and thank you for all you've done for me."

**THE END...****of this chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3: Haruhi's Secret

**Note: Kyoya is back to telling the story, Haruhi only did the last half of the 2nd chapter.**

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Why would she say something like that to me? Why is she thanking me? I should be thanking her, without her I don't know what i'd do!

"Kyoya, I love you, so please don't ever leave me I don't know what i'd do if you left," she begged as she started to cry.

I was hugging her back, letting her cry on my shoulder. Sometimes people just need to cry, so i'll let her cry it out.

"Hello?! The door was unlocked so we let ourselves in," I heard Mitsukuni yell.

Haruhi quickly got out of her girly pajamas and into something of mine, then closed the closet door so they wouldn't notice her girl clothes.

"Hello?" I heard Mitsukuni say as he and Takashi intered the room.

"Hi, Honey - Sempai," Haruhi said trying to cover the fact that she was out of breath.

"Kyo - Chan... why is there only one bed?" the small boy asked.

"Umm..." I said trying to think of something, anything.

"Because," Haruhi looked at me and nodded, then back to Mitsukuni, "Well, if I tell you this you have to keep it a secret, k?"

"K!" he said.

"Okay, well... i'm a girl," she said bluntly.

"Prove it!" he said.

"Get out for a minute," Haruhi said.

Mitsukuni and Takashi left the room and shut the door behind them.

Haruhi changed into a dress that I had never seen her in before. It looked so good on her. It had flowers all over it, the dress almost reached her knees, and had a slit up to her hip in the side.

"Come in," Haruhi said.

Mitsukuni and Takashi both came in the room where Haruhi and I were. As soon as they came in they blushed. This was the first time I had ever seen Takashi blush.

"Haru - Chan, why did we have to leave but Kyo - Chan didn't have to?" Mitsukuni asked in his little boy voice.

"Their dating," Takashi said.

"Is that true?" said Mitsukuni.

"Yes," Haruhi and I said at the same time.

Haruhi walked over to where Mitsukuni and Takashi were standing, and put one hand on Takashi's shoulder and the other on Mitsukuni's.

"Will you guys promise me that you will keep my secret and and act no different with me than you used to?" Haruhi said in a serious voice.

They both nodded their heads.

"Good!" She said as she smiled.

**THE END**

**Hey guys, I promise to make the chapters a little less boring, but today I was not feeling to great. (I stayed up until somewhere around 10:00 this morning.) Any way I hope you liked this chapter, hopefully the next one will be better!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm fine

Haruhi turns around to face me. She smiles that cute little smile of her's at me. Then turns back around.

"So what did you guys come here for anyways?" she asked

"Kyoya said you were sick" Said Takashi.

"Oh, I'm fine, really I am. I just wasn't feeling too good this morning. A little sleep fixed me up, i'm all better now."

"Good, cause I brought cake!" Mitsukuni said as he smiled at Haruhi.

"You brought cake even though you knew she was sick, you just wanted to eat cake, didn't you?" Takashi said.

"Are you saying i'm lying?!" Mitsukuni said, starting to tear up.

"That's not what he was saying, he just knows you want to eat cake" I say.

"Oh, okay" Mitsukuni said as he started to smile again.

"The table is this way" Haruhi says as she leads Mitsukuni and Takashi to the dining room.

***CRASH***

I run into the dining room to see Haruhi on the floor. I run to her side.

"Haruhi, are you okay?!" I asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, i'm fine" she says, sounding like she had just woke up or something.

I sigh in relief. "_Oh thank god, I am so glad that she is okay." _I think to myself.

Haruhi stands up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Takashi asks.

"Yeah, i'm fine, really, I am." Haruhi says.

I help Haruhi up, she stumbles at first but then walks normal.

"I think you should go lay down, I'll bring cake another day"

"I'm fine, I don't need to lay down"

I pick Haruhi up.

"He's right, you are still sick, you need to stay in bed, please. I don't want you getting any more sick than you already are." I plead.

She was silent, I knew that meant "okay". I carry her to the room and lay her down on the bed, and put the covers over her. Then I sat down next to where she lay with her beautiful brown eyes piercing mine.

"You shouldn't push yourself, okay? You could end up getting even more sick. Please, get some rest, okay?" I say to her in a gentle voice.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked in a pityful voice.

"Always" I say and smile.

I hear Mitsukuni and Takashi leaving. Leaving me alone with Haruhi.

I lay next to Haruhi.

"Good, I hope we never leave each other" she said, her voice sounding tired.

"I will never leave you" I say and close my eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5: Wait, what!

After sleeping the day and night away I wake up to here Haruhi puking. I rush to the bathroom.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" I ask rushing to her side.

"Do I look okay?" She snapped as she started to vomit again, and again.

What's wrong with her? I hope she's okay. I have to stay home from school today, I can't leave her when she's like this. She needs to go to the doctor. Though getting her there will be difficult with her puking everywhere. I'd need help too, I don't want to drive her there and not be able to support her too.

"Haruhi, have you eaten today?" I ask.

"I just got up" she moaned and started to puke again.

"I'll be right back" I say, as I rush to the phone.

I dial Mitsukuni's number.

"Hello?"

"Honey, Haruhi is sick. I need help getting 'him' to the doctor's"

"Kyoya, it's okay, Takashi is the only one here with me, you can call Haruhi a girl."

"Okay" I sigh. "But I really need help with this" I said trying to to let my impatience show.

I hear Mitsukuni ask Takashi if they can come over to help me with Haruhi, I didn't hear him say anything back but I'm assuming he said yes because...

"We'll be right over, get her into real clothes!" He said and then hung up.

I run back to Haruhi who was puking less now, and I sit by her.

"Haruhi, I called Mitsukuni and Takashi, they are coming with us to take you to the doctor's office. Do you think we could get you into some warm clothes before we left?" I ask caringly.

"I don't think I can stand up with out falling" she moaned and puked again.

"I'll be right back" I say as I run out of the room once again.

I grabed her a long sleeve purple shirt, and some skinny jeans, then ran them into the bathroom.

"Haruhi, I brought you clothes..." I say as I take her shirt off.

I blush a little, it's not like I hadn't seen her in less though. I put the purple shirt on her and she push her arms threw the sleeves in the shirt.

"Do you need help with your pants too?" I ask.

She sat with her butt on the floor and took off her pants, then started inching on her pants. I felt bad for just watching her, instead of helping.

"Help me stand" she said sounding sick.

I help her stand up and she pulls her pants on, buttons and then zips them.

I hear two car doors slam and then the door opened.

"We're here!" Mitsukuni yelled.

"In the bathroom!" shouted back.

I pick Haruhi up.

"Ya think you can hold it in?" I say, kind of teasing her.

She nodded.

I walk out and see Mitsukuni.

"Let's go before she get's sick again" I say, as I follow Mitsukuni to the car.

I put Haruhi into the car, I get in shut the door, and we drive off.

...

We arive at the doctor's office and we go straight into a room with a doctor because it's the family's doctor.

I set Haruhi down on the bed type thing in the room then sat next to her, she rested her head on my shoulder.

The doctor walks in.

"So, what's the problem here?" He asks.

"She has been throwing up non-stop all morning, when she stopped we brought her in" I say.

"We?" he asks.

"Honey, Takashi, and myself."

"Oh, I see. Well let's take a look here." he says as he puts the thermometer in her mouth.

It beeps.

"No fever, which is odd... even with food poisoning you would have a fever..."

We sat there in silence for a while.

"Now, I know this is an awkward question for people to answer, but in order to find you what's wrong we are gonna have to rule out all the impossibilities. Is it possible that you are pregnant?" the doctor asked.

I look shocked for a moment, and so did she but then we both realized... maybe...

"It's possible..." Haruhi said in a low voice.

"Oh, I see." the doctor says as he glares at me.

_Uh-oh..._ I think to myself. What if she is...

After a long deafening silence...

"I'm going to need you to take a test" he says as he hands her the cup."Bathroom is down the hall"

I stand, and pick her up again. I carry her to the bathroom and wait out side of the bathrom door.

"Okay" Haruhi says.

I walk in and get her, pick her up and then take her back to the room and set her on the bed. I sit next to her and she rests her head on my shoulder again.

"Okay" the doctor says, taking the cup out of Haruhi's hand.

"For now you just need to go home, get some sort of food in you" he glances at me. "And I don't mean him." he looks back at Haruhi. "The results will be in in maybe an hour, we will call you as soon as we get the results in okay? Also, try to walk on your own every once in a while. You need to get used to walking, so every time you go to the bathroom, try to do it yourself. Well I think that's it, you can leave and I'll talk to you in about an hour or so."

He leaves the room.

"Do you want to try to walk or...?" I ask.

"I'm fine, I can walk on my own now." She says, sounding much better than before.

She kissed me then walked out of the door like she was not just making me carry her to the bathroom.

I walked out behind her.

"How can you walk?"

"I feel better now, it's weird. All the sickness just went away." She smiled.

"I don't know how that's possible but i'm glad you feel better" I say as I put my arm around her.

"So, now we go to school... but we have to go back to the house first." Haruhi says.

"You are not going to school today, neither am I." I say.

"Why?"

"I already called off"

"Oh, but I wanted to go"

"You're sick, and the doctor said to get rest."

"I don't want rest"

"Too bad"

"But...but..." she stares into my eyes.

"God, no, don't look at me like that"

She continues to look at my with those beautiful eyes.

"No, don't stare at me like that"

She hugs me.

"Please, it may be a while before I can go back"

I hug her back. "Okay, we can go"

She looks up at me and sqeezes me. "Thank you!"

She runs to the car, I run after her.

When we get in the car...

"So, are you okay now?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah" Haruhi answered.

"What was wrong?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Can you guys keep two secrets at once?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah" tehy both answered.

"I might be pregnant." Haruhi blurted out.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Results

Instead of staring at Haurhi they both glared at me.

"Kyoya." They both said.

"Guys, don't be mad at him, we are both at fault!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Haruhi, you can't make yourself pregnant." Mitsukuni said.

"I know but we both CHOSE to do _it _so it's not only his fault!" She said.

"She's right" Takashi said.

"We are going to school, take us home so we can get dressed please" she said, her voice calmer now.

"You're going to school? You can't! What if you ARE pregnant? You could hurt the baby!" Mitsukuni yelled.

"It might be the last time I go for a while, I'd like to see my friends." she said sounding a little angry.

Takashi sighed. "Okay then" he said as he sighed again and started the car.

...(They went home and got dressed and went to school, not that exciting so I'm skipping it.)

I walked Haruhi to her classroom and kissed her goodbye without any one seeing.

She walks into her class room, and I leave to go to mine.

**HARUHI IS NOW THE STORY TELLER FOR THIS PART OF THE STORY!**

I walk into the class room and every one is staring at me.

"Nice of you to show" the teacher snorted.

"Sorry, I was at the doctor's"

The twins run up to the front of the class room where I stand.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" they said at the same time.

"Perhaps if you would like to speak with each other you could go do it in the hallway" the teacher said snobbily.

The twins -not understanding the teacher's sarcasm- dragged me out of the classroom.

"Let go of me!" I exclaim.

"We know your secret." they both said.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask nervously.

"You're a girl, Honey told us" they said.

"Dang. I thought I could keep it up. Does any one else know?"

"No, just us, we made him tell us"

"You gave him cake, didn't you?"

"Yes"

I shake my head at them. What a dirty trick!

"So, why are you sick?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I whisper.

They nod their heads.

"I might, and I repeat, MIGHT be pregnant" I say still whispering.

"Pregnant?! From who?" They whisper loudly.

"Kyoya..." I say still whispering.

"Kyoya!? We thought you guys were just really good friends." they said.

"Nope..." I say

"Oh..." they say.

"Guys... can we go back to class now?" I ask, wondering if they had anything else to say.

"Class is about to end"

_***RING***_

"Told ya so" they say.

"Let's go" I say starting to work towards music room 3.

...(They arive)

"Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" I heard Tamaki yell.

"What is it?" I ask, acting like there was really nothing wrong.

"Kyoya needs you, NOW" he said.

Kyoya runs into the room. When he reaches me he is tired.

"Har..u..hi..." he says out of breath.

"Calm down" I say.

"Haruhi, it's okay, you're not..." he stops right there.

I hug him and squeaze him, I'm so happy i'm about to cry.

"Oh thank God!" I said.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked.

"Guess it's time to tell him the truth" I say looking at Kyoya.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets

**Kyoya's back to telling the story.**

"Hey, what do you mean tell me the truth?!" Tamaki asked.

"Haruhi is a girl." I say bluntly and go back to hugging Haruhi.

"Wait...so...you're a..."

"Yes, I am." Haruhi said back.

"Great, now boss knows, do you really think he could keep a secret?" Kouru and Hikarou said together, smirking.

"HEY! I CAN SO KEEP HER SECRET!" Tamaki yelled.

"Honestly, do you guys ever stop? You should really stop making him yell like that." I say.

Mitsukuni and Takashi walk in the room, I see Haruhi give Mitsukuni a dirty look. But what could he have done to set her off? And another question, how did the twins find out? Wait, did Mitsukuni... No, he didn't, he couldn't have... Or...did he..?

"Hey Honey, can you come here for a second?" Haruhi says.

Takashi carries Mitsukuni on his back over to where Haruhi and the rest of us are standing.

"Honey, you want something sweet?" She asks, knowing the answer is already yes.

Mitsukuni nods his head up and down, so fast I thought it was going to fall off!

"You can have some, if you tell me who you told my secret to." She said with a smirk.

Uh - oh. He did tell some one, and if I am correct, the twins bribed Mitsukuni with cake and made him spill every secret that he has ever been told.

Mitsukuni jumps into Haruhi's arms and starts to cry.

"I told Kou-chan and Hika-chan, I am so sorry." He cried and looked up into Haruhi's eyes.

And I'm guessing they were the puppy dog eyes that she can't resist.

"It's okay." She sighed and put Mitsukuni down.

"Kyoya, what do you mean by she's not... What is she not?" Tamaki butted in.

Haruhi's face turned bright red.

"They thought she was pregnant." The twins said bluntly.

I started to blush too when all of the members of the host club's eyes were on Haruhi and me.

"**STARLIGHT KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**" Tamaki yelled and kicked my right in the face, knocking me down.

I see Tamaki hug Haruhi. I feel a wave of jealousy coming and supress it.

"Maybe you should come live with me, get away from him for a while." Tamaki said.

"Uhhh, Tamaki, no." Haruhi said.

"Hate to say it boss, but you just came off as a mega perv when you hugged her and then told her to live with you." Hikarou said, leaning against the wall.

Tamaki let go of haruhi, "I didn't mean it like that!" He said starting to blush.

"Tamaki's a perv, Tamaki's a perv, Tamaki's a perv, Tamaki's a perv, Tamaki's a perv!" The twins started chanting.

"Guys stop, I know what he meant." Haruhi said inturupting their loud and annoying chant.

"So you guys, you can keep my secret, right?" She asked, turning to the whole group of us.

"Yeah!" They all said together, including me.

***RING***

"See you guys tomorrow." She said starting to walk away, me following her.


End file.
